


Your Friendly Robot Guide, Wheatley

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: (Rated in advance), Alternate Universe- Rewritten & Reworked Portal 2 Plot, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Aperture, robots are chosen to guide humans to the surface. When Wheatley is chosen to guide Chell, he starts to develop feelings for her. What would happen if he just... held her hand? ‘Don’t get attached, humans could always die,’ everyone says.What did Wheatley get himself into?





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft. Certain characters are not worked into this plot yet, but will be soon; that’s why they’re listed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and let me know if you want to hear more (if anyone even reads this XD)

It was a new day. That was putting it simply; Wheatley could think of so many things wrong with that day, but the one thing that made him feel a spark of hope was that today was special. The robots had waited months for this, a chance to prove themselves. Every few months, a human would wake up from their cryosleep. Behind their door would be one of the many robots Aperture held, who would guide the human to freedom; both would live out their short existence on the surface. 

It just so happened that Wheatley was chosen to guide the next human. He had been biting his nails all morning, nervous as hell just as always. What if the human disliked him? What if they died and he never got to fulfill his purpose? Or what if- no. Wheatley wouldn’t let his nerves overtake him today. 

The android started making his way to the Extended Relaxation Chambers, the way there built out of management rails for him. On his back was an armlike contraption connected to a system of rails that ran throughout Aperture. Due to this, not uncommonly would robots get lost, absentmindedly following their rails. Wheatley knew where to go, though. 

As he was traveling there, Wheatley came across two of the Cooperative Testing Initiative bots; Atlas and P-Body. They smiled and waved, P-Body resting his other arm on Atlas’s head (to the shorter robot’s dismay.) It might have been dark in Aperture, but sometimes dynamic duos like those two partners gave the facility color and life. Wheatley himself never thought he was special enough to bring joy to others, but maybe today was his day to prove himself. 

It seemed all of the other robots thought the Bristolian accented android was a moron. This hurt Wheatley’s self esteem, big time. Not like anyone cared about a lone robot in a sea of hundreds of them. 

As he approached the Relaxation Center, Wheatley straightened his blue bowtie and made sure his fluffy blond hair was in check. The android took a deep breath and knocked on the specified human’s door. 

“Hello? Anyone alive in there?” He called. A thump answered him from the human’s room. They probably jumped back in shock from hearing another voice after such a long time. Wheatley knocked again, then slid backwards on his rail to give the human space once they left the room. Feet shifting and a long breath was heard from the room before the dark brown door was opened. 

Standing in the doorway was a light brown skinned woman with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was shorter than an average human, and larger around the waist and hips; a sign of strength and exercised legs. Freckles formed spotted patches on her bare shoulders and cheeks. The woman was wearing a white tank top with large black letters spelling out ‘Aperture Laboratories’ beside the Aperture logo on her chest. Underneath, a light blue tank top provided extra coverage. The required orange jumpsuit all humans wore had the top half tied around her waist, the pant legs pulled up above her Long Fall Boots. A soiled bandage was wrapped a few times around the woman’s right forearm. 

Wheatley caught his breath, regained his voice, then introduced himself. 

“Hallo! I’m Wheatley, an Aperture Science android. I’m your guide out of here.” He chirped, holding out a hand friendlily. The human gave him a skeptical look, held out her hand, and shook his hand. She pulled back quickly after, startled by the mechanical warmth of Wheatley’s hand. “Sorry; android bodies are warmer than human bodies.”

The woman just nodded and narrowed her eyes at the surroundings. 

“Not much of a talker, are you luv?” Wheatley commented. “Can you say apple? So I can make sure you a) know English and b) aren’t brain damaged?” He asked. 

The human glanced up at him, down at her feet, then jumped halfheartedly. Wheatley sighed. 

“That’s n- that’s jumping...? Can you say apple? Apple?” He smiled. The woman jumped again. “It’s not that hard! Just a simple word; A-double P-L-E. I’ll use it in a sentence: Mmm, this apple’s crunchy.” 

The human pointed to her throat and made an ‘X’ with her arms. 

“Oh, you can’t talk? Could you... before... y’know... this?” Wheatley motioned to their surroundings. He got a nod as a response. “Well, all of that behind, I’m here to help you. Did you ever think a robot would be guiding you out of Aperture?” 

As Wheatley slid on his rail, followed by the woman who was at his side, he hoped that it truly was a special new day. 


	2. Detachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robot faces his worst fear: the floor. (XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I’m continuing this...

Wheatley felt his chest heave with nerves, despite all of his attempts to calm them. The android had been breathing heavily for a while, his mechanical inner-workings overheated despite his easy and effortless mode of travel. He caught the human’s attention and she paused, placing one of her feet farther than the other to balance herself on the stained grey tiles. 

“This may sound silly, but I’m overheating. Long story short, I need to stop and check what’s causing it,” He explained, motioning to a bit of debris tall enough to be a seat. “You could sit and wait, maybe?” 

It was no secret that the facility was being worn down; every day, catwalks collapsed, lights flickered, robots rusted. It wasn’t a surprise that the halls were lined with fallen-in walls and thriving plants. 

The human perched on the debris, watching Wheatley curiously. She waved her hand as if to say, ‘get on with it,’. 

Wheatley had a circular panel on his chest, which gave off glowing blue light. It was usually covered completely by his shirt, but, due to the situation, Wheatley would have to open it and check his warning lights. Slightly embarrassed, the android lifted his shirt and clicked his tongue. 

“Let’s see... never told me how to...” he mumbled, fumbling with the edges of the panel. The woman let out a soft gasp when she saw him finally get it open. “Ah-ha!” Wheatley smiled, peering down at his wire-and-mechanism innards. 

The android caught his human companion’s gaze and gave her an almost-smile. This wasn’t an ideal situation. 

“Be done in a second, luv, I just need to- oh no,” Wheatley shivered, staring at the light that was on. All of the robots were told what the lights meant: ‘Green means you’re all in order, red means you’re corrupted over fifty percent, blue means your management rail is damaged,’. It just so happened that Wheatley’s blue light was on. He was told that, even though it seemed harmless, detaching from his management rail could kill him. And that’s what the android was going to have to do. 

“Okay, so, not to be alarming, but... I’m going to have to detach from my rail,” Wheatley sighed. The human raised an eyebrow, her lips curling into an amused smirk. “Wha- what’s that look for? They told me that if I ever detached from my rail, I would DIE.” 

This actually earned the android a small laugh from the woman. This startled him. He hadn’t heard the human’s voice yet, obviously, but the fact that she could still form laughter was good. Her small chuckle was quiet and rough, probably from disuse. Maybe the android could teach her to speak again? 

Wheatley cleared his head of those thoughts for the time, examining his management rail and the connecting arm. There was an orange button at the base of the arm where Wheatley could only reach while stretching, which was most likely what would detach everything from him. He took a deep breath. 

“Okay... I’m going to count to three, then jump.” He said out loud. The human looked up at him, stood up, then held out her arms, casting him a weak look. “You’re going catch me?” Wheatley smiled. 

“One...” 

“Two...”

“ThreAHHH-“ He slid backwards on his rail, shivering and shaking his hands in front of him. 

“That’s high- that’s verrry high, why am I so high up?” The android whimpered. His human companion shook her head, beckoning him with her hand to come to the ground. 

“You know what? I’m not going to count; counting gives you too long. I’ll go on one, how about that?” Wheatley seemed pleased. 

He placed a hand on the orange button, stretching at an uncomfortable angle. 

“One- CATCH ME CATCH ME CATCH ME!” Wheatley had felt the two halves of the arm fall away from each other, and the main inside part disengage from his back; then, darkness. He had blacked out for about two seconds, then woken up on the ground, on top of the human (who had collapsed under the weight of the android.) 

“You- ah- didn’t catch me,” Wheatley noted, trying to stand up. All that this managed to do was make him fold over to one side like a noodle. Despite the android’s well-built metal frame, he still had the physical capability of someone with no spine. Wheatley hadn’t been built to walk ON the ground, he had been built to slide OVER it. 

“Erm... could you- maybe- uh- pick me up? Y’know, seeing as I’m on the cold ground?” The android called to the woman, who had just gotten up and was brushing dirt off of her jumpsuit. She rolled her eyes and stepped over to Wheatley. He felt himself being lifted up, heard a grunt, and found himself in the human’s arms bridal-style. “Thanks, luv,” the android smiled nervously. 

“I have an idea where we need to go. You see, in order to get out, we have to go through Her chamber. And in order to do that, you need a portal gun.” Wheatley explained. The woman nodded, determination burning in her icy blue eyes. 

“And I happen to know where that is.”


	3. Portal Gun Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell is closer to gaining the portal device, and Wheatley learns more about her.

The human seemed not to be tired, and she was holding an entire other being (who was much heavier due to his height and what he was made of.) But, she WAS slowly being driven insane by Wheatley’s incessant rambling. It would have also been nice if he would call her by her name; Chell. The thing was, Chell didn’t want to speak. She only spoke to those she trusted. And a random robot that appeared out of nowhere just after her awakening and couldn’t even walk? Absolutely untrustworthy. 

“Are you- she’s not listeni- can you hear me?” Chell jumped, then realized it was just Wheatley speaking. She shook her head, then gave him a look as if to say, ‘repeat that?’. 

Wheatley pointed to a branching hallway, which was a catwalk surrounded by fence-like walls. “If you go this way, the original chamber where the portal device was located is easier to access.” He said. Chell nodded. She didn’t like the look of the hallway. It was eerily dangerous feeling. As if something bad had happened there before. 

Nevertheless, Chell turned into the hall and started to walk cautiously. It was quiet, and the stale air smelled metallic. But not in a machinery way. Why else would it- 

“Deploying,” The light, airy voice of a sentry turret filled the hall, soon echoed by at least ten more. Chell turned her head, saw the red lasers scanning the floor and opposite walls, and started sprinting. The scent was the metallic-ness of blood. 

“Wh-what?! This was supposed to be a completely empty shortcut!” Wheatley cried. Chell internally facepalmed and kept running, close to the exit. 

The turrets started to say, in calming voices, things like, “There you are.” Which meant they were going to shoot. Chell began to run faster. 

When she was just within arm’s reach of the hallway’s exit, she felt a bullet graze her leg. It didn’t enter her body, but the edge of it left a cut under the now torn jumpsuit. Chell felt shivers run up her spine; the feeling of a turret’s bullets was so familiar, she could almost remember them pelting her. She remembered the maze that was crawling with them; as soon as she left the safety of the maze, turrets would shoot. Chell had nearly died that day. That was a long time ago. 

The past behind her, Chell jumped the last bit of catwalk and skidded behind a wall, in the safety of the dark, damp room. This caused her to drop Wheatley despite her grip on him. He slid to a wall somewhat roughly, grunting when his back hit the hard surface. 

Chell bent down to tend to her wound, ripping a bit off of her jumpsuit to tie around her leg. She noticed that Wheatley was trying to stand on his own. Good. She wasn’t carrying him everywhere. The pressure of the ripped-off sleeve around Chell’s wound would most likely keep the blood from continuing to run. 

Exhausted from her first physical strain since cryosleep, Chell leaned against the wall behind her and listened to the singsong voices of the turrets announce that they were shutting down. The stagnant air wasn’t exactly fresh, but was certainly refreshing after escaping a possible death. The woman still had blood left on her fingers, due to tending to her wound. 

She got an idea. Despite the strangeness if it, Chell wrote out her name on the wall in her blood. If she wasn’t ready to speak, she was going to write. Once the red letters were complete, Chell tapped on Wheatley’s shoulder. The struggling android spun around, yelping. 

“AA-oh, it’s just you. Aah, what’d you write there?” Wheatley examined the wall. He scrunched his long nose in confusion. Chell pointed to the writing, then to herself. It took a few moments of this motion to get Wheatley to understand. “Oooooohhh, your name is ‘Chell’? That’s a nice name. Better than mine,” He smiled. Then the android placed his hands on Chell’s shoulders (who was sort of uncomfortable due to the contact.) 

“Chell. I’m going to get you out, you hear me? I needed to know your name to really be sincere, so now I can be completely serious; and you are going to leave this damned facility, Chell.”


	4. Portal Gun Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an operating portal gun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be more spaced out from now on so I can actually make them good quality

Wheatley could still see the turrets, their children-like forms with pale skin and red eyes, shooting at him. He had no idea that they were so violent around humans; turrets were always kind and actually a bit funny around other robots. 

On the upside of this situation, Wheatley could now, for the most part, walk. He just needed a little support. Chell had wrapped her arm around his waist, and he draped an arm over her shoulders. It would still be an inconvenience when it came to times when Chell would need to run, but the two would cross that bridge when they came to it. 

The android had been giving Chell directions for a while, a stream of ‘left’s, ‘right’s, and nonsense sentences stringed together filling the silence of the facility. The portal device couldn’t be much further, right? 

“Aaaand, turn this corner. WAITWAITWAIT- The other way. Heh... sorry.” Wheatley yelped, stumbling a little into Chell in a childish panic. She sighed and redirected her path. The hollow sounds of Chell’s Long Fall Boots on the stained floor ricocheted back to the two’s ears. 

Chell paused once she turned the corner. The edges of her boots just barely hung off of a huge drop, the bottom dim but seemingly flooded shallowly with dirty water. This area was much more overgrown, plants catching on Chell’s jumpsuit and Wheatley’s unnaturally fluffy hair. “The portal device is just down that...” Wheatley glanced down, swallowing. “Very tall, watery drop,” 

The android shivered. His circuits would probably fry if he hit water. Without warning, he leapt into Chell’s arms again. The woman let out a surprised breath, staring at him as if he was insane. Wheatley smiled nervously.

“You see, um, I will basically DIE if I touch too much water, and if you haven’t noticed, it’s flooded down there,” He pointed to emphasize his fear, “and I don’t want to die.” 

Chell raised an eyebrow. 

“I know, I said I’d die if I disengaged from my management rail, but this is different!” The android protested, touching his first fingers together in an effort to distract himself from looking up. 

And then Wheatley felt air rushing around him. 

Chell had jumped, deciding it would be best to give the android what he wanted for now. He clutched her shirt, similar to a kitten, and whimpered. It was clear the android hated heights, and probably avoided them when he could even when he was attached to his rail. 

When they landed, it took Wheatley a few long seconds to open one eye, confirm he was safe, and carefully step down onto the ground. He shivered, but remained calm. The water wasn’t high enough to do much more than splash the sides of his blue sneakers, so overall he was safe. 

“Ha. Ha! I survived!” He cheered, Chell’s unamused face gone unnoticed. The android cleared his throat. “Anyways, the portal device is just down this path.” Wheatley pointed just ahead. Chell nodded, motioning for the android to follow her as she walked carefully through vines and dripping water down the hallway. 

The path came out to a fairly small chamber overgrown with plants. The vines had wrapped around the only staircase in the room, which was snapped at many points and seemed almost impossible to scale. Water leaked from corners and dripped from cracks in walls, pooling in puddles in the dented areas of the chamber floor. In the very center was a podium that Chell remembered, unfortunately. It was- used to be white, but the color had long since chipped away and been stained by the dirty water. On the top, where there should’ve a portal device mounted on the top, was just more water and a few leaves. 

“Well there- ah... there should be a portal device right here... look around, can you see it anywhere?” Wheatley looked really confused, glancing nervously around the room. He was worried that She might know about this, even though She was basically dead. A lunatic human had killed her, then escaped to the surface, was what Wheatley had heard from Atlas. 

Chell pulled back a fern’s leaves to reveal the very thing she needed; the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. She lifted it into her arms, the familiar sensation of its sleek outside sending shivers down her spine. As Chell slid her right hand into it, she felt like she had just reunited with...

An old friend.


End file.
